Beyblade with Candylye2 quando a aventura começa
by Lizzye Tate
Summary: Candylye finalmente conseguiu o destino que queria,fama,fortuna e fãs,Lizzye e Tayllor estão com 13 anos e vão aprontar um monte ja que são famosas,milionarias,moram numa mansão em Barcelona e levam a vida de cantoras internacionais pop teens!
1. Catherine,a governanta do mal!

Catherine,a governanta do mal!

Lizzye e Tayllor agora viraram famosas,milionarias e novas estrelas internacionais da música pop e agora tudo vai ficar mais engraçado pois Catherine Kimberly a diretora de uma escola militar ficará cuidando das duas já que seus pais não estam morando com elas e elas aprontam um monte vai ser a maior briga

-Lizzye acorda,desce e vai falar com Tayllor

Tayllor:Bom dia bela adormecida!vc tava dormindo como uma pedra pensei que nunca ia acorda

Lizzye:Tayllor nós agora que somos muito atarefadas nem temos tempo pra dormi direito,eu não durmo assim desde que eu não era o que sou hoje

Tayllor:Parece que foi ontem que agente tava se matando em acha uma gravadora

Lizzye:É,até que o Brendon acho agente numa boa hora,graças ao Oliver

Tayllor:La vem vc com o Oliver

Lizzye:Ele é o meu melhor amigo da licença

Tayllor:Lizzye,adimiti vc e o Oliver são namorados,na-mo-ra-dos!,até a midia já ta falando

Lizzye:Que se dane a midia ela só foi criada pra atormenta tudo que é famoso pra conta em uma manchete os porres que o fulano fez só pra te o salário "digno"!

Tayllor:Isso é verdade

Lizzye:O que temos hoje?

Tayllor:Dexa eu ver na agenda...uhm,temos a festinha de aniversário de 7 anos da filha da modelo italiana em Paris,talvez o Oliver foi convidado

Lizzye:Que modelo italiana?

Tayllor:A Carol Fishisviti

Lizzye:Lembrei,a Pamela é muito bonitinha

Tayllor:Tem razão,ela vai ser igual a mãe e o melhor de tudo é que vamos cantar na festa dela

Lizzye:E isso é bom?

Tayllor:Não é bom,é ótimo!,a midia vai estar lá e a Carol vai paga pra gente mais ou menos uns...300 a 500 mil mas puxando um pouco o saco dela talvez ela pague uns 800 mil

Lizzye:Nossa Tayllor!,vc aprendeu a faze conta!

Tayllor:Não enche Lizzye!,vc sabe que os professores particulares que o Brendon contrato são muito bons!

Lizzye:Tem razão agora já que somos estrelas é tudo do bom e do melhor!

Tayllor:É

Toc-Toc

Lizzye:Alfred,pode atende a porta por favor...Alfred?

Tayllor:Ele tá de férias esqueceu?

Lizzye:E os seguranças das câmeras

Tayllor:Também era o Alfred

Lizzye:Dexa que eu atendo¬¬

-Quando Lizzye abre a porta uma velha enorme de cabelo liso e preso grisalho e olhos castanhos com um uniforme estampado de exercito e com uma voz ameaçadora entra na maior traqüilidade

Catherine:Vcs devem ser as estrelas milionarias do Candylye que Brendon me falou

Lizzye:Sim,mas nós nossos nomes são Lizzye e Tayllor e como vc conhece o Brendon?

Catherine:Ele me contratou para o serviço

Lizzye:Que serviço?

Catherine:Eu vou ser a governanta por aqui

Lizzye:Governanta?!,o Brendon não falo nada pra gente!

-Catherine ve tudo fora do lugar,louça suja,e tudo mais

Catherine:E parece que vou ter um grande trabalho por aqui,SE APRESENTEM IMEDIATAMENTE AQUI MEMBROS DO CANDYLYE!

Tayllor:Que gritaria é essa!

Lizzye:Tayllor ela é louca!

Catherine:VC AINDA NÃO VIU O QUANTO EU SOU LOUCA SUA MARICA! POSIÇÃO!

Tayllor:O que é posição?!

Catherine:EU DISSE POSIÇÃO!

-Tayllor e Lizzye ficam em posição

Catherine:Sentido!

-Lizzye e Tayllor sem saber o que fazer ficam em sentido

-Catherine pega um prato sujo da pia e monstra para Lizzye

Catherine:O que significa isso Tayllor? -Apontando para o prato em sua mão

Lizzye:Desculpe senhora mas,eu sou a Lizzye

Catherine:NÃO QUERO SABE DE APRESENTAÇÕES SOLDADO! Somente me diga O QUE É ISSO?!

Lizzye:Um prato?!

Catherine:NÃO É SOMENTE UM PRATO SOLDADO! O QUE TEM NELE!

Lizzye:Sujeira?!

Catherine:Exelente soldado,e me diga uma coisa...POR QUE NÃO LAVOU O PRATO SUJO!

Lizzye:Porque eu tava ocupada

Catherine:OCUPADA COM O QUE!?

Lizzye:Tive que fazer alguns shows nacionalmente durante esses dias e não deu tempo,e o nosso mordomo tirou 10 dias de férias,agora só quero aproveitar um pouco da minha folga de hoje

Catherine:Me diga uma coisa filha,tem algo programado pra hoje?

Lizzye:Na verdade tenho sim

Catherine:O que seria?

Lizzye:Eu e a Tayllor vamos cantar na festa de aniversário da filha da modelo italiana Carol Fishisviti

Catherine:Aé?,então vcs não vão mais

Tayllor e Lizzye:O que!?

Tayllor:Tem idéia de quanto dinheiro agente vai perder!

Catherine:Eu não sei e não quero saber só sei que vcs vão lavar os pratos e sem reclamar porque agora vcs estão sobre minhas ordens...AGORA MARCHANDO PARA A COZINHA

Tayllor:Porque agente tem que marcha?

Catherine:PORQUE EU QUERO!,MARCHEM AGORA SE NÃO QUERER FICAR SEM FAZER SHOWS POR UM MÊS SUAS MARICAS...1 2 3 4 4 3 2 1 1 2 3 4 4 3 2 1,EU ESTOU VENDO PASSOS DE BAILARINA E NÃO PASSOS DE HOMENS!!

-Tayllor fala baixo para Lizzye

Tayllor:Nimguém merece!

Lizzye:Eu que falo

-Na cozinha Lizzye e Tayllor ficavam lavando os pratos

Lizzye:Não acredito que estou dexando uma velha de 60 anos manda em mim

Tayllor:E não acredito que vamos perder 800 mil dólares por causa dela

-O celular de Lizzye toca

Lizzye:É o meu

-Lizzye vai até a sua bolsa e atende o celular

Lizzye:Alo

Oliver:Oi Lizzye!

Lizzye:Oi Oliver!,que bom que ligo!

Oliver:Lizzye,vc vai vir na festa de aniversário da Pamela Fishisviti,dizeram que vcs iriam tocar na festa dela

Lizzye:Desculpa Oliver não vai dá

Oliver:Porque?!

Lizzye:A coisa mais idiota do mundo me aconteceu

Oliver:O que?!,vc escorregou e quebrou a perna

Lizzye:Não pior,Brendon contrato uma governanta que ta obrigando agente a lava a loça!!!!

Oliver:Lizzye,se ta de brincadeira né?!

Lizzye:Não não to!,será que eu to punk'd?

Oliver:Se vc estivesse no punk'd,eu já saberia

Lizzye:É verdade

Oliver:Então vc não vem mesmo

Lizzye:Pela situação que ta não,vcs estão ai

Oliver:Vcs quem?

Lizzye:Vcs,Majestics?!

Oliver:A!,so falta o Enrique com as namoradas¬¬

Lizzye:Ai deus¬¬

Oliver:O que vc vai fazer,a Pamela vai ficar chateada

Lizzye:Eu e a Tayllor vamos comprar uma barbie que seja e se alguém pergunta da gente fala que eu te liguei pra avisa que...eu to gripada

Oliver:Essa desculpa não vai cola Lizzye

Lizzye:Então fala que...eu tinha que ir visitar...O meu irmão que ta doente

Oliver:Ok eu falo e a Tayllor?

Lizzye:Ela foi comigo

Oliver:Ok,então ta

Lizzye:É melhor eu voltar a lavar os pratos antes que ela me mande limpa o chão com a língua

Oliver:Boa sorte pra vc Lizzye

Lizzye:Brigada Oliver,espero que eu tenha .

Oliver:Tchau

Lizzye:Beijos

-Desliga o celular

Lizzye:Tayllor onde vc vai?

Tayllor:Eu vou falar com o Brendon a respeito da "King Kong"

Lizzye:Mas como agente vai sair daqui

Tayllor:Agente já fez o que ela queria lavamos os pratos agora vamos

Lizzye:Tabom

Catherine:Aonde as moçinhas pensam que vão?

Tayllor:Vamos até o Brendon conversar com ele

Catherine:Vcs vão somente quando passarem do treinamento

Lizzye e Tayllor:Que treinamento?!

Catherine:Vamos até o jardim que eu explico

-Risada malevica

Lizzye:To tendo a impressão que não tem nada de bom nisso

Tayllor:Também estou tendo essa impressão

-Quando chegaram ao jardim tinha tudo que era de aparelho militar pelo jardim parecia um filme de terror

Lizzye:Cade o jardim?

Catherine:Esse é o jardim

Tayllor e Lizzye:NÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Catherine:VAMOS COMEÇAR O TREINAMENTO SUAS MARICAS

-Lizzye e Tayllor se sacrificavam de tanto correr de tanto fazer tudo que era de exercício

FIM DO CAPITULO

CONTINUA EM O CONTRATO


	2. O Contrato

O Contrato

As garotas do Candylye não ficaram nada felizes com a presença de Catherine na mansão e vão passar tudo a limpo tendo o resultado que elas esperam

-Na frente do estúdio

Tayllor:Ainda bem que conseguimos fugir da King Kong senão ela ia me quebra por inteira

Lizzye:Se eu ficasse mais um minuto perto dela,com certeza ela me partiria em dois

-Entram no estúdio

Suzane:Olá meninas

Lizzye:Suzane?!,vc não trabalhava no outro estúdio lá na Rússia?!

Suzane:Fui transferida pra cá,vcs querer falar com o Brendon?

Tayllor:Sim e agora

Suzane:Sinto muito meninas mas ele está tendo uma reunião no momento,querem esperar?

Lizzye:É,agente espera

-1 hora depois...

Lizzye:Que reunião mais demorada!,será que todo mundo morreu lá dentro!?

Tayllor:Zzzzzzzzz

-Tayllor cai no ombro da Lizzye e fica babando

Lizzye:Ai Tayllor!,para de baba no meu ombro!

-Tayllor acorda

Tayllor:Quem,onde,quando?

Lizzye:Esquece,ainda estamos esperando o Brendon sai da reunião

Tayllor:To cansada de espera...

Lizzye:E vc que eu to adorando?!

Suzane:Desculpe mas,entanto isso por vcs duas não fazem alguma coisa

Lizzye:Tipo o que?

Suzane:...vão ao shooping!

Tayllor:Então vamos

Lizzye:Eu odeio shooping!

Tayllor:Ai Lizzye dexa de ser estraga prazer!,e só entanto o Brendon ta na reunião vamo!

Lizzye:Ta¬¬

-Depois de 30 minutos Lizzye e Tayllor voltam correndo para a sala do Brendon com o cabelo despentiado e as roupas toda rasgada e Brendon fica surpriendedo enquanto tomava seu chá

Brendon:O que é isso!!??,fugiram de um bombardeio terrorista!!??

Lizzye:Não,fugimos dos fans que estavam correndo atrás da gente implorando pra dá uma cutícula!

Brendon:E vcs deram?

Tayllor:Sim,só que ai eles começaram corre atras da gente com uma tesoura tentando corta o nosso cabelo

Lizzye:Não tivemos escolha e ai fomos pra mansão e a King Kong começo a manda nós duas faze 1000 flexões de braço!!!

Brendon:Quem é King Kon?!

Tayllor:A Catherine que,VC!,fez o favor de contrata sem eu e a Lizzye fica sabendo de absolutamente nada!

Brendon:Queria deixar que fosse surpresa

Lizzye:Nós não precisamos de uma babá!e muito menos de uma governanta metida a general!!

Brendon:Catherine é uma ótima general antes de aceitar o novo emprego como governanta ela era diretora da escola militar high general school,fica a 2 horas depois de Barcelona de carro

Tayllor:Ta explicado porque ela é tão mandona!

Lizzye:Brendon vc precisa demitir a King Kon senão ela vai me quebra!

Brendon:Ora,semana retrasada vcs ficaram me implorando de joelhos que queriam um personal trailer agora ficam reclamando só porque contratei uma grandalhona do serviço militar pra ser governanta da mansão!

Lizzye:Desculpe Brendon mas no seu dicionário general e pesonal trailer tem o mesmo significado mas no meu e no dicionário da Tayllor general e personal trailer são completamente diferentes

Brendon:Só falta agora vcs me pedirem pra eu comprar um hotel no japão no com o nome de:Hotel Candylye¬¬

Tayllor:Se não incomoda eu quero!!!

-Lizzye olha pra Tayllor com uma cara de "cala a boca!"

Lizzye:Muito bem Brendon!,já chega dessa palhaçada demiti a King Kong!

Brendon:E porque eu faria isso?!

Tayllor:Porque vc é um empresário muito legal e se sacrificaria ao máximo pra ter a felicidade em nossos rostinhos pop stars

-Lizzye e Tayllor ficam com um sorriso fofo no rosto

Brendon:É ruim hein¬¬

Tayllor:Então,vai demiti a King Kong!

Brendon:Nem em sonhos!,agora que ela colocou vcs duas na linha!

Lizzye:Mas Brendon!,nós somos responsáveis!

Tayllor:Responsabilidade é o meu nome do meio!,Na verdade é Pharys espera esse é o meu último nome!

Brendon e Lizzye:¬¬

Brendon:Meninas sinto muito em dizer mas vcs não são responsáveis e isso eu posso dizer em todas as letras!

Lizzye:A é,e tem provas!?

Brendon:Tenho e de montão,o que aconteceu quando vcs estavam coordenando o show em Madrid?

Tayllor:Ao em vez de falarmos para os caras das ferragens colocarem a arquibancada de aço falamos pra eles colocarem uma de ferro

Lizzye:Eu avisei que era melhor faze uma aço!

Brendon:E o que aconteceu?!

Tayllor e Lizzye:A arquibancada caiu no meio do show¬¬

Brendon:E o que aconteceu no show que vcs fizeram na Finlândia?!

Lizzye:Falamos pros seguranças ficarem bem longe do palco

Brendon:E o que aconteceu?!

Tayllor:Todo mundo pulo do palco e começaram a pisar em todo mundo

Brendon:E a outra parte?!

Tayllor:Pulamos do palco e nos ferramos

Lizzye:E ai eu conheci a Ana!,ela me levo pro hospital

Brendon:E podem me dizer o que houve no show que fizeram em Los Angeles em rede internacional

Tayllor:Dispençamos os seguranças pra tirarem um dia de folga

Brendon:E então?!

Lizzye:Uma gangue que odiava agente entro no show e começo a bate na gente em rede internacional e ao vivo

Brendon:E no dia seguinte enquanto vcs tomavam sopa de canudinho eu fui espancado pelas mães de vcs

Tayllor:Eu nunca vi a minha mãe bate em alguém antes hahahaha

Lizzye:O Brendon parecia uma menininha chorando! Hahahaha

Tayllor e Lizzye:Não!!!não me machuquem!!!,Lizzye Tayllor estaram bem!!!!Hahahahahaha

Lizzye:Minha mãe parecia uma lutadora de vale tudo

Tayllor:Tadinho do Brendon Hahahaha

Brendon:Tabom chega de zonbarem de mim e vão para a mansão agora!

Tayllor:Brendon por favor demiti a Catherine!!!

Lizzye:Por favor!!!!

Tayllor e Lizzye:Por favooooooor!!!!!!

Brendon:Dexa eu pensa...NÃO,NÃO E NÃO,enquanto vcs duas não se tornarem adolescetes responsáveis não posso fazer nada por vcs

Tayllor:Mas nós lideramos os adolescentes do mundo inteiro!não pode deixar que uma grandalhona de 1,80 metros mande na gente!

Brendon:Sinto muito

Lizzye:Nós perdemos 800 mil dólares por causa dela!

Brendon:Sinto muito

Tayllor:Sinto muito!?,são 800 mil dólares e não 1 dólar!!

Lizzye:Mas todo adolescente é assim não nos culpe Brendon!

Brendon:Disso vc tem razão Lizzye,mas vc está se esquecendo que vcs duas não são adolescentes normais por completo,vcs são estrelas internacionais da música pop e enquanto estiverem trabalhando comigo e sobre a minha proteção dada pelos pais de vcs eu serei o segundo pai de vcs duas queiram ou não!

Tayllor:Vc não podia pelo menos larga um pouco do nosso pé!

Brendon:Sinto muito Tayllor mas não posso enquanto vcs não aprenderem a ser adolescentes responsáveis agora pra mansão

Tayllor:Nosso advogado vai procurar vc Brendon Truman!

Brendon:Esqueceu que eu sou o novo advogado de vcs duas o antigo se demitiu por que não agüentava mais vcs

Lizzye:A é ele falo que agente parecia dois moleques com 5 anos de idade mental i a gente precisa para de anda com o Enrique

Tayllor:Ele é uma má inflûencia

Brendon:Saiam daqui agora se não querem ser demitidas e serem as próximas da minha lista negra!

Lizzye:Ta legal papai já estamos saindo-fala em tom de deboche e brava

-Lizzye e Tayllor saem da sala

-Tayllor volta e tenta convencer Brendon mais uma vez

Tayllor:Se isso ajuda,eu arrumei o meu quarto hoje!

Brendon:Sai daqui

Tayllor:¬¬

-Enquanto Lizzye e Tayllor iam para a mansão na limusine

Lizzye:O que vamos fazer!,nem o Brendon agora ta mais com agente!

Tayllor:Esperar que um milagre cai do céu!?

Lizzye:Eu espero que esse milagre caia principalmente na sua cabeça pra vc ter uma idéia que funcione!

-A limusine começa a balançar muito derrubando Lizzye e Tayllor de um lado para o outro

Tayllor:Eba!,montanha russa na limusine Uhuu!!

-Lizzye olha com uma cara de "cala a boca"

Lizzye:Aonde estamos indo

-Começa a tocar uma música delas dentro da limusine no volume máximo

Tayllor:QUE?

Lizzye:AONDE ESTAMOS INDO!!!

Tayllor:NÃO DÁ PRA TE ESCUTA!!!!O SOM TA MUITO ALTO!!!

-E o vidro do motorista se abaixa onde dá a cabine de tras

Lizzye e Tayllor:Catherine?!

Tayllor:Se dirige muito mau viu!

Catherine:O que acham de darmos um passeio bem legal em meninas?!

Lizzye:Tenho a impressão que isso é ruim

Tayllor:Socorro

Lizzye e Tayllor:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!SOCORRO SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!

-Lizzye e Tayllor berravam e batiam na janela da limosine enquanto Catherine começa a dirigir em alta velocidade e logo em frente há um penhasco e a limusine cai então houve uma explosão

-Noticiário dando a notícia

Jornalista:Morre Lizzye Tate e Tayllor Pharys,as vocalistas da banda mais famosa do mundo,Candylye em um acidente com sua limusine em alta velocidade dirigido pela pisicopata Catherine Kimberly que se disfarçava sendo governanta delas só que era para se despistar da polícia Espanhola

-Lizzye sonha e fica gritando e mexendo a cabeça enquanto dorme

Lizzye:Não,não,não!!!,eu não morri!!!,eu não morri!!

Tayllor:Lizzye?

Lizzye:Não!

Tayllor:Lizzye!

-Tayllor sacode Lizzye

Tayllor:Lizzye,acorda!,Lizzye,LIZZYE!

-Lizzye acorda

Lizzye:Aham?!

Tayllor:Vc tava dormindo enquanto a gente chegava na mansão

Lizzye:Então era um pesadelo!?

Tayllor:É?!

Lizzye:Uhuu!,eu to viva!,eu não morri!ESPERA!,ABAIXA O VIDRO DO MOTORISTA RÁPIDO!

Tayllor:Lizzye se ta me assustando

Lizzye:Abaixa rápido!

Tayllor:Tabom¬¬

-Tayllor aperta o botão e o vidro se abaixa

Tayllor:Ta vendo,é o Rodolf,nosso motorista

Lizzye:Puxa,então era um pesadelo maluco mesmo

Tayllor:É vc gritava feito louca,o que vc tava sonhando?!

Lizzye:Depois eu te conto agora eu só quero fica em paz na minha mansão e eu espero que a Catherine não esteja apontando mais nenhuma pra corta o nosso barato

Tayllor:É

-Quando chegam vão direto pra cama e logo aparece a Catherine pra estraga o barato delas

Catherine:O que estão fazendo deitadas na cama suas maricas!?

Lizzye:Queremos descansar,tivemos um dia muito cansativo hoje

Catherine:Vcs ainda não viram o dia cansativo!LEVANTEM AGORA DA CAMA DORMIR É SÓ AS 10:00!

Tayllor:As 10:00?!,mas agente não tem hora pra dormir!

Catherine:Vcs não tiinhaam hora pra dormir,mas agora que mando em vcs e nessa casa vcs vão dormir as 10:00!

Lizzye:Mas...

Catherine:Se reclamar dorme as 9:00

Lizzye e Tayllor pensam:¬¬ que saco!

Catherine:Vão para a sala varrer o chão quero ver brilhar!

Lizzye e Tayllor:Sim senhora¬¬

Lizzye e Tayllor ficavam limpando tudo enquanto Catherine ficava sendo teve e comendo bombons de chocolate

Tayllor:Que folga!,enquanto a gente se mata de fazer faxina a boazona ta vendo teve e comendo bombom

Lizzye:É a "regra do maior" o maior sempre ganha e o menor se ferra,que saco

Tayllor:Ela tá comendo o bombom que o nosso fan club deu pra gente pelo correio que era pra gente come ele!

Lizzye:Como sabe que é do nosso fan club?!

Tayllor:A caixa ta com um envelope escrito:De:Fan Club Candylye's,Para:Candylye

Lizzye:Pra varia agente se ferra de novo que lixo!,eu daria tudo pra expulsa essa velha chata daqui

Tayllor:Também

Catherine:MENINAS CALEM A BOCA E CONTINUEM A FAXINA NÃO ESTOU OUVINDO O BARULHO DA VASSOURA E NEM DO PANO!

Lizzye e Tayllor:¬¬

FIM DO CAPITULO

CONTINUA EM QUANDO CATHERINE SE MANDA!


	3. Quando Catherine se manda!

Quando Catherine se manda!

Catherine está fazendo as garotas de gato e sapato mas por sorte isso vai mudar!,Lembrando que o meu pc quebro então to fazendo na casa da minha vó

-Lizzye e Tayllor deitam com tudo na cama

Tayllor:Hoje a Catherine me quebro por inteira!

Lizzye:Nem fala,estou totalmente dolorida

Tayllor:Não acredito que temos que dormir as 10:00

Lizzye:Nem eu,boa noite

Tayllor:Boa noite

-Lizzye e Tayllor se viram cada uma para um lado

-Catherine colocou um despertador no quarto delas para tocar as 5:00 da manhã o despertador despara e Lizzye e Tayllor acordam assustadas sem saber o que aconteceu

Lizzye e Tayllor:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!??

Lizzye:Algum alarme de segurança desparou!?

Tayllor:Não,foi um despertador que a Catherine pois aqui

Lizzye:São 5:00 da manhã!

Catherine:ACORDEM MARICAS!!!!!!!!!,VÃO LÁ PRA BAIXO AGORA!!!!!

Lizzye e Tayllor:Sim senhora¬¬

-Lizzye e Tayllor descem para tomar café

-Lizzye procura no armário o seu cereal

Lizzye:Ué?!,cadê meu cereal?!

Catherine:Joguei fora

Lizzye:Vc o que?!

Catherine:Vcs precisam comer uma coisa mais nutritiva não essas porcarias que deixam vcs mais anorexicas ainda foi por isso que eu preparei uma vitamina que vai deixar vcs bem fortes

-Catherine deu para elas uma xícara com a vitamina não muito boa

Lizzye:Posso sabe o que tem ia

Catherine:Leite,bacon,ovos,pão e espinafre misturei tudo no liquidificador bebam tudo se não eu faço vcs beberem

-Tayllor e Lizzye bebem com uma cara de nojo e com uma ânsia

Lizzye:Eu vou no banheiro

-Lizzye corre ao banheiro

Tayllor:Vai logo senão eu vômito aqui mesmo!

-Momentos depois Lizzye e Oliver ficam conversando em cima de um galho de uma árvore no jardim da mansão

Lizzye:Ainda bem que vc veio Oliver

Oliver:Tive que resolver umas coisas aqui em Barcelona ai aproveitei e vim te visitar

Lizzye:Que bom por que se saudade matasse eu já tava morta

Oliver:Lizzye não exagera nos vimos semana passada

Lizzye:Eu sei só que eu quero sempre os meus melhores amigos perto de mim,principalmente se esse melhor amigo é mais que um melhor amigo pra mim

-Lizzye e Oliver ficam quietos e vermelhos,Oliver repara que Lizzye está muito quieta e muito pensativa

Oliver:Alguma coisa ta te incomodando

Lizzye:Pelo jeito deu pra notar que a Catherine dexa o nível de felicidade de qualquer um lá em baixo

Oliver:Ainda ta assim por causa dela?

Lizzye:Ela é pior que a madrasta da cinderela e a madrasta da branca de neve juntas!!

Oliver:Tentou falar com o Brendon?

Lizzye:Tentei só que ele falou que não vai demitir ela porque está "colocando a gente na linha",não sei mais o que faço!

Oliver:Sabe Lizzye meu pai sempre fala uma coisa,se não consegue enfrentar o fogo use a água para combatê-lo

Lizzye:Ahm,pode traduzi?

Oliver:Se vc não consegue fazer o Brendon demitir a Catherine faça a Catherine se demitir,ache o ponto fraco dela e arme algo

Lizzye:Está dizendo pra eu arma alguma coisa pra Catherine se demitir por conta própria

Oliver:Oui!

Lizzye:Mas tem um problema

Oliver:Qual

Lizzye:Eu sou muito certinha pra fica armando brincadeiras de mau gosto em cima dos outros

Oliver:Então faça o plano B

Lizzye:E qual é o plano B?

Oliver:Espera sentada o dia que o Brendon demitir a Catherine ou o dia que a Catherine se demitir

Lizzye:Não tenho escolha né

Oliver:Não,tem certos momentos da vida que vc precisa parar de ser o anjinho pra virar o pestinha nem que seja uma vez

Lizzye:Já que é assim né,então ta,mas vc já teve uma governanta Oliver?

Oliver:Não só tive uma babá dos 2 anos até os 10

Lizzye:E vc fez esse plano também?

Oliver:Não mas fiquei tentando convencer o meu pai

Lizzye:E funcionou?

Oliver:Só 8 anos depois que funcionou

Lizzye:Muito obrigada Oliver!,vc consegue alegra todo mundo!

Oliver:É o meu trabalho no tempinho livre

-Lizzye da um beijo em Oliver e desce da árvore

Lizzye:Só pra constatar isso nunca aconteceu

Oliver:Não nunca aconteceu!,ai preciso ir ao aeroporto senão vou chegar atrasado!

Lizzye:Quer uma carona na minha limusine vamos passar em frente ao aeroporto

Oliver:Se não for problema

Lizzye:Claro que não,vem

-Oliver desce da árvore e segue Lizzye

Lizzye:Tayllor entra na limusine vamos a um lugar

Tayllor:Que lugar?

Lizzye:Vamos deixar o Oliver no aeroporto e depois vamos a um lugar

Tayllor:Pode pelo menos dizer onde fica esse lugar?!

Lizzye:A...umas 2 horas depois de Barcelona de carro agora vem

Tayllor:Porque?

Lizzye:Eu te explico no caminho

-Depois de algumas horas Lizzye e Tayllor vestidas com o uniforme do High General School ficam no corredor da escola bem discretas e um pouco desfarçadas

Tayllor:Por que estamos nesse colégio militar?!

Lizzye:Porque estamos cansadas da Catherine trata a gente como gato e sapato e então vamos descobrir o ponto fraco dela e arma alguma coisa que faça ela mesma se demitir

Tayllor:Que eu saiba tramar brincadeiras de mau gosto não é bem a sua praia Lizzye

Lizzye:Tem certos momentos na vida que vc precisa parar de ser o anjinho e começar a ser o pestinha se quer atingir os seus objetivos

Tayllor:Interresante,mas como vamos descobrir o ponto fraco da King Kong se agente nem se quer pisou nessa escola antes

Lizzye:Primeiro passo:Nimguém pode saber que somos Lizzye Tate e Tayllor Pharys "as garotas do Candylye",se não nosso plano vai pro ralo,Segundo passo:Catherine era a diretora desse lugar alguém nem que seja uma pessoa tem que saber da vida dela,Terceiro e o mais importante dos passos Haja naturalmente finja que é uma aluna em um porre de escola normal fizemos isso a vida inteira a gente consegue!

Tayllor:Ok,então vamos lá!,UMA POR TODAS...

Lizzye:Cala a boca Tayllor!,nossos fãs sabem muito bem o nosso grito do Candylye!

Tayllor:É nessas horas que eu queria ser desconhecida de novo

Lizzye:Vamos nos separar e achar alguém

Tayllor:Achar alguém quem?!

Lizzye:Sei lá acha alguém que saiba alguma coisa dela

Tayllor:Já to vendo a confusão¬¬

-Lizzye e Tayllor ficavam andando pela escola atrás de informações

-Lizzye cai da escada do colégio por sorte tinha só tinha 6 pessoas

Britany:Vc está bem

Lizzye:Sim,eu sou Liz...za sou uma aluna nova

Britany:Olá Liza sou Britany se acostume porque vc de agora em diante sempre vai ver esse meu rostinho lindo e atraente por aqui

-Britany da pra Lizzye um papelzinho rosinha escrito Britany e sai com umas garotas que era tudo poser dela como Lizzye odeia patricinhas olha com uma cara de nojo pra elas e sai

-Lizzye e Tayllor se encontram na cantina

Lizzye:Achou alguma coisa?

Tayllor:Não,só professores que mandam a gente roda no chão quando a roupa ta pegando fogo¬¬,e vc?

Lizzye:Só uma patricinha e as amigas dela que se acham pensei que em colégio militar patricinhas não existiam mas infelizmente eu tava errada!

Tayllor:Agente faz o que agora?

Lizzye:Sei lá

-Uma garota de cabelo longo cacheado e preto com olhos castanhos senta onde Lizzye e Tayllor estam

Betina:Olá,vcs devem ser as alunas novas bem vindas ao HGS

Tayllor:O que é HGS?

Betina:High General School dãã

Lizzye:Minha amiga Tay...la não bate bem

Betina:Tudo bem,vcs vieram de onde?

Lizzye:E...

Tayllor:Las Vegas!

-Lizzye olha feio pra Tayllor

Betina:Vcs vieram de Las Vegas só pra estuda nesse lixo!?

Lizzye:E...bem

Tayllor:Na verdade passamos por vários lugares da Europa,Londres,Paris,Roma,Berlim cantamos em um campeonato de bey...

Lizzye:TAYLLOR!!!!

-Betina e Tayllor olham pra Lizzye

Lizzye:Tayla,não é legal a gente falar só da gente deixa a...

Betina:Betina

Lizzye:A Betina falar um pouco dela

Betina:Vem cá,o nome dela é Tayllor ou é Tayla

Lizzye:Tayla,é...é eu me confundo são nomes quase iguais!

Betina:Ok...

Lizzye:Mas fala um pouco sobre vc...Betina

Betina:Eu sou DJ

Lizzye e Tayllor:SÉRIO?!

Betina:Não,sou uma garota comum que estuda em uma escola comum infelizmente

Lizzye e Tayllor:Aaa...

Betina:Vcs gostam do Candylye?

Lizzye:Claaro!,elas são muito legais!

Tayllor:Eu amo a Tayllor!

Betina:A Lizzye é muito fofa!

Lizzye:Eu sei!,mas mudando de assunto já que nos enturmamos com vc Betina posso perguntar uma coisa?

Betina:O que?

Lizzye:Vc sabe alguma coisa sobre Catherine Kimberly?

Betina:A única coisa que eu sei é que ela é a diretora daqui

Lizzye:Não sabe mais nada sobre ela?

Betina:Não,mas eu conheço uma amiga que sabe de todo mundo do colégio até da Catherine Kimberly

Lizzye:Jura!,e onde podemos encontrar a sua amiga?

Betina:Na sala das poderosas

-Betina aponta em uma sala em frente com uma porta rosa cheia de frufru pink

Lizzye:A mas eu não entro em sala de paty mas nem morta!

Betina:Vcs não vão entrar mesmo sem a senha

Tayllor:Legal...e o que agente faz pra conseguir a tal senha?

Betina:Eu posso falar a senha e entrar com vcs

Lizzye:Muito obrigada Betina!

Betina:Ei,eu falei que posso não que vou ajudar vcs

Lizzye:O que vc quer¬¬

Betina:Vcs tem alguma coisa do Candylye pra mi da

-Tayllor tira do bolso de Lizzye a palheta dela

Tayllor:A palheta da Lizzye!

Lizzye:Me devolve isso!

Betina:Como eu vou saber se essa é mesmo a palheta da Lizzye Tate?

Tayllor:Fomos em um show VIP delas e a Lizzye deu a palheta pra Liz...

Lizzye:Liza!...é o meu nome...antes que me pergunte o meu nome...hehe

Betina:Tabom,aceito a palheta mas se essa não for a palheta de Lizzye Tate vcs estão perdidas...

Lizzye e Tayllor:Hehe

Lizzye:Agora vamos pra sala do frufru¬¬

Betina:Esperem,porque vcs querem tanto saber sobre a diretora Catherine?

Tayllor:É que ela é nossa...

Lizzye:General favorita ela é demais!

Lizzye pensa:Nem acredito que to falando isso!,credo eu vou lavar a minha boca com sabão quando chega em casa

Betina:Aham sei¬¬

Tayllor:É verdade!

Betina:Ta,ta vamos logo pra sala

-Betina bate na porta e uma portinhola no meio da porta se abre

Garota1:Qual é a senha?

Betina:Britany é a melhor patricinha do universo¬¬

-Lizzye fala discretamente para Tayllor

Lizzye:A senha não é nem um pouco egocêntrica!

Tayllor:Não que isso!¬¬

Garota1:...Pode entrar

-Betina entra mas assim que Lizzye e Tayllor vão entrando a garota barra elas

Garota1:Qual é a senha?

Betina:Elas estão comigo pode deixa elas entrarem

-A garota sai da frente delas e elas seguem Betina

-Lizzye vendo um monte de coisas de paty na sala fica com nojo

Lizzye:Que nojo,to ficando enjoada de fica aqui nesse lugar todo rosinha,aff

Tayllor:Da pra te os seus chiliques de moleque depois

Lizzye:Não é chilique de moleque eu tenho culpa se garota paty é idiota!

Tayllor:Ta,ta

Britany:Olá Betina!quanto tempo!

Betina:Nos vimos a meia hora atrais¬¬

Britany:Que ironia minha cara,deve ser por isso que gosto de ser sua "amiga"

Betina:É...mas mudando de assunto essas são Liza e Tayla acabei de conhecê-las e elas querem saber sobre a Catherine

Britany:Liza!,vc não é a garota que caiu da escada hoje?

Lizzye:É sou eu¬¬

Britany:Muito bem,o que eu ganho com isso?

-Lizzye pega do bolso de Tayllor um pôster delas todo amassado

Lizzye:O pôster autografado do Candylye!

Tayllor:Me dá!

Britany:Só vou aceitar porque tem o autografo

-Britany pega da mão de Lizzye

Britany:Porque vcs querem saber da Catherine?

Lizzye:Não interresa agora fala tudo que sabe sobre ela

Britany:Se vcs duas não falarem o porque eu não falo nada!

Lizzye:Se eu te der o Cd do Candylye autografado vc para com essa palhaçada e fala logo o que queremos!

Britany:Sim!,Tudo começou quando Catherine Kimberly nasceu em Barcelona no dia 12 de abril 1942...

Lizzye:Ei!,volta a fita e para!,não queremos saber da vida inteira dela só queremos saber o ponto fraco dela!

Britany:Porque não falaram antes!,meninas passem a lanterna!

-As luzes se apagam e Britany acende a lanterna em seu rosto

Britany:A coisa mais assustadora que deixa Catherine totalmente com medo são fantasmas,assombrações,coisas de outro mundo!

Tayllor:Como sabe disso?

Britany:Aos 10 anos enquanto se divertia na tradicional festa do dia das bruxas acidentalmente Catherine fica presa em um cemitério e passa a noite toda presa lá,mas no dia seguinte os policias conseguiram achar Catherine no cemitério e isso ficou marcado para sempre na vida dela,já podem acender as luzes meninas!

-E as luzes se acendes

Tayllor:Então é disso que a Catherine tem medo?!,nossa não era o de se esperar pra uma general como ela

Lizzye:É,muito obrigada Britany

-Lizzye e Tayllor vão saindo

Britany:Ei e o Cd!,vcs prometeram!

Lizzye:A é mesmo

-Lizzye volta e pega o Cd de sua mochila mas não larga de sua mão enquanto Britany tenta pega da mão dela

Lizzye:O que acha de eu te dar o Cd por 5 dólares,é só 5 dólares!

Britany:Trato é trato quando fechamos vc não falo nada de 5 dólares

-Britany consegue ficar com o Cd

-Lizzye e Tayllor saem da escola e então o celular de Tayllor toca

Tayllor:É o meu

Tayllor:Alô

Brendon:Tayllor vc e a Lizzye precisam ir pro meu escritório agora!

Tayllor:Ta estamos indo!

Brendon:Andem logo

Lizzye:Quem era?

Tayllor:O Brendon,quer que agente vá no escritório dele

Lizzye:Então vamos né¬¬

-Elas entram na limusine e vão indo ao escritório

FIM DO CAPITULO

CONTINUA EM BOTANDO O PLANO EM AÇÃO


	4. Botando o plano em ação

Botanto o plano em ação

Finalmente chegou o dia de Catherine pagar pelos seus pecados hehe,tadinha vai sofre tanto hahaha,bjs Ana!

-Lizzye,Tayllor e Brendon estão no escritório conversando

Lizzye:Brendon qual foi o motivo especial de chama agente aqui?

Tayllor:Vai dá um aumento?!

Brendon:Que aumento!,vcs já estão na lista dos 50 mais ricos do mundo pra que vai querer mais dinheiro!

Tayllor:Tudo acontece e nimguém me conta nada poxa!!!!

Lizzye:Desculpa enterrompe esse assunto "tão interessante" mas vamos ao o que interessa!

Brendon:A Lizzye tem razão,bem eu chamei vcs aqui para conversamos sobre negócios...

Lizzye e Tayllor:Do presente e do futuro já conhecemos esse papo Brendon

Brendon:Bem...como eu posso dizer isso de uma maneira mais clara...

Lizzye e Tayllor:DESENBUXA!!!!!!

Brendon:A nossa meta de dinheiro está caindo se continuar assim é capaz que...que...que

Lizzye e Tayllor:QUE O QUE!!!!!

Brendon:A European Records entre na falencia

Lizzye:Como assim ta faltando dinheiro!?,nossos cds vendem como água!!

Brendon:O problema não são as vendas é o dinheiro que está sendo investido em vcs!

Tayllor:Mas agente quase não gasta o dinheiro da gravadora,só o nosso salário!

Lizzye:Espera ai,vc disse que é o problema é o dinheiro que investe na gente né?

Brendon:É...

Lizzye:E se vc investe na gente vc também investe na Catherine não é?

Brendon:É...

Lizzye:E quanto vc paga pra ela?

-Brendon fica tremendo de nervoso

Lizzye:FALA!!

Bredon:5 mil a hora

Lizzye e Tayllor:O QUE!!!,VC PAGA 5 MIL DÓLARES POR HORA PRA ELA FAZE DA NOSSA VIDA UM INFERNO E AINDA A BONITONA FICA MILIONÁRIA ENQUANTO A GENTE PASSA SUFOCO!!!!!!

Brendon:5 mil dólares não,...5 mil euros...

Lizzye:PRA MIM JÁ CHEGA!!!!!

Brendon:Já chega o que?,vai se demitir?

Lizzye:Não,a sorte é que vc tem a gente pra cuida de tudo,porque se não fosse agente vc estava ferrado temos um plano pra King Kong se demitir mas precisamos da sua ajuda

Brendon:Eu não vo ajuda nada!

Tayllor:Quer que a gente mude de gravadora?,vc sabe muito bem que todo mundo gostaria muito de trabalhar com as garotas mais talentosas da Europa e saiu até na people!!!!

Lizzye:Ou pior,quer que a European Recods vá para o espaço depois de todos esses anos construindo ela?

Brendon:Mas porque eu tenho que entrar nisso também!

Tayllor:Porque vc começou com essa história de governanta e agora vc vai nos ajudar a terminar com ela

Brendon:Está bem,está bem!,eu ajudo vcs!mas com uma condição!

Lizzye e Tayllor:Fala¬¬

Brendon:Se alguma coisa der errado nesse planinho de vcs duas a responsabilidade desta vez não vai pra mim e vcs não vão jogar a culpa em cima de mim

Lizzye:Ok,mas vai terque prometer que enquanto estiver sendo o nosso "2º pai" e nosso empresário nunca mais enquanto estiver trabalhando com agente vai contratar uma governanta ou uma babá ou derivados pra cuidar da gente!

Brendon:Fechado

-Lizzye e Brendon dão um aperto de mão fechando o trato

Brendon:E onde eu fico em tudo isso?

Tayllor:Vc vai ficar na área técnica,vc vai comprar os aparelhos

Brendon:Porque tudo sobra pra mim¬¬

Lizzye:Compra um aparelho de efeitos especiais,mas não é aqueles que vende no 1,99,tem que ser aqueles que usa em cinema de hollywood!

Tayllor:umas 20 daquelas bombas de fumaça que os ninjas usam

Lizzye:Gosma verde e 2 litros de ketchup

Brendon:Pra que?!

Lizzye:Pra combinar com a decoração

Tayllor:Nós vamos ligar no seu celular daqui a algumas horas pra vc ir até a mansão e levar tudo isso

Brendon:Ta,agora sumam da minha frente antes que eu tenha um infarto!

-Lizzye e Tayllor chegam na mansão

Catherine:Aonde vcs duas estavam?

Lizzye:Andando,a e temos um show hoje

Catherine:Que bom porque vcs não vão agora vão para o quarto

Lizzye e Tayllor:Ta¬¬

Lizzye:Agora eu sei como a rapunzel se sentia!-Toda dramática

-Lizzye e Tayllor entram no quarto,tracam a porta e ligam para Brendon no viva-voz

Lizzye:Brendon,tá tudo pronto?

Brendon:Sim,consegui tudo que me pediram,querem que eu va ai agora?

Tayllor:Sim,quanto antes melhor

Brendon:Ok,estou indo

Lizzye e Tayllor:Tchau

-Depois de meia hora Brendon chega e bate na porta do quarto delas e elas abrem

Lizzye:Finalmente!,cadê a aparelhagem?

Brendon:Aqui

-Brendon dá na mão de Lizzye uma caixa preta enorme e pesada que faz Lizzye cair segurando a caixa

Brendon:Tudo que precisam está ai na caixa,tenho que ir,boa sorte pra vcs

-Tayllor ve um controle no chão

Tayllor:Brendon o que é isso?

Brendon:O controle remoto do aparelho de efeitos especiais vcs precisam tomar bastante cuidado ele é muito fácil de quebrar agora tchau

-Brendon vai embora

Tayllor:Vamos ver o que temos...

Lizzye:Vamos preparar o cenário antes

-Lizzye coloca os móveis amontoados

Lizzye:No 3 gritamos

Tayllor:1

Lizzye:2

Tayllor e Lizzye:3...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

-Catherine do lado de fora percebe a gritaria

Catherine:O QUE É ISSO!!!!!!!!!,ABRAM ESSA PORTA!!!!!!!!!

-Lizzye e Tayllor abrem a porta e se fazendo de desesperadas

Lizzye:Tem um fantasma aqui!

Tayllor:Eu pensei que essa maldição era mentira,mas é verdade!!!

Catherine:Que maldição?!

Lizzye:O ex dono dessa mansão morreu e quer ficar aqui de qualquer jeito!!!!!

Catherine:Meu deus!!!!!!,vamos sair daqui!!

Tayllor:Não dá se queremos ficar vivos temos que ficar aqui e não sair daqui de jeito nenhum

Lizzye:Se sairmos a gente brinca de morto!

Tayllor:Vamos para a sala

-Elas correm para a sala e Tayllor aberta o botão do holograma

Catherine:AI MEU DEUS!!!!!!!!!,O FANTASMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lizzye e Tayllor se escondem na escada

Lizzye e Tayllor:Socorro Catherine!,nos pegaram!

Catherine:Alguém me ajude!!!!!!!

-Catherine de tanto medo desmaia

Tayllor:Hahaha,bem feito quem manda se mete com a gente!,comigo nimguém pode!

Lizzye:É...é, Tayllor sabe quando bate aquele sentimento de culpa

Tayllor: Am?,descupa Lizzye é que minha felicidade ta tão grande que eu não consegui te ouvir

Diabinho da Lizzye:Lizzye relaxa!,vc não queria ver a velhota se lascando!,vc conseguiu ela agora não vai mandar mais em vc

Anjinho da Lizzye:Lizzye!,vc tem que parar com essa barbaridade agora mesmo!,cadê a sua santidade é um absurdo atingir uma senhora!

Diabinho da Lizzye:Ei,ei,ei!,volta pro céu o "santidade" a Lizzye está comigo

Anjinho da Lizzye:A Lizzye está com vc o caramba ela está comigo sua blasfemia

Diabinho da Lizzye:Ela está comigo!

Anjinho da Lizzye:Comigo!

Diabinho da Lizzye:Comigo!

Anjinho da Lizzye:Comigo!

Lizzye:CALA BOCA TODO MUNDO!,EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR VOZES ESTRANHAS NA MINHA CABEÇA ENTÃO VOU RESOLVER ISSO SOZINHA!!!!!!!

-O anjinho e o diabinho desapareçem

-Lizzye pega o controle na mão de Tayllor

Tayllor:Ei!,o que vc está fazendo!?

Lizzye:Terminando uma coisa que nunca devia ter começado

Tayllor:Não!,vc não vai estragar a minha felicidade!

Lizzye:Olha o Brad Pitty de sunga!!!!!-Aponta

Tayllor:Cadê?!

-Lizzye sai correndo

Tayllor:Volta aqui com o meu controle sua infeliz!!!!!!

-Lizzye e Tayllor começam a correr até que Tayllor fica na frente de Lizzye querendo pegar o controle

Lizzye:Para!

Tayllor:Para vc!,não estrage a minha felicidade

Lizzye:Sua felicidade é ver uma senhora desmaiada morrendo de medo!

Tayllor:Vc que inventou tudo isso

Lizzye:E agora eu estou terminando!

-O controle escapa da mão de Lizzye e cai no chão todo quebrado

Lizzye:I,quebro!

Tayllor:Vc acha?!-quase explodindo

Lizzye:Escapulio,foi sem quer querendo!

Catherine:Onde eu estou?

Tayllor:A legal depois de todo esse esforço a velha fica com branco¬¬

Lizzye:Catherine,fizemos uma tramoia pra vc se demitir

Catherine:Ai meu deus agora eu lembro!,o fantasma!

Lizzye:Não tem fantasma nenhum,era tudo parte do plano pra expulsar vc da mansão porque ficamos de saco cheio de vc sempre manda na gente

Catherine:Vou falar tudo para o Brendon e vcs vão se explicar com ele

Tayllor:O Brendon já sabe,ele até nos ajudou nisso comprando o que precisavamos porque ele gastava tanto dinheiro te pagando que a European Records ficou em risco de entrar a falencia

Catherine:Já que é assim,é melhor eu me demitir mesmo

Lizzye:Não,nós nos sentimos culpadas por tudo isso e queremos que fique

Tayllor:Cala a boca Lizzye!-da um tapa no ombro de Lizzye

Catherine:Não Lizzye eu preciso ir eu tenho saudade de quando mandava no High General School pensava que seria legal ser a governanta das garotas mais talentosas e mais bonitas da europa mas estava errada,minha vida não é ser uma governanta que usa seus dotes para tarefas de casa eu sempre quis ser diretora de um colégio militar e é pra isso que vou me dedicar

Lizzye:Já que é assim...tudo bem vamos até a porta

Catherine:Até mais

-Catherine vai andando mas volta

Catherine:Sabe,vcs foram as garotas milionárias mais legais que já trabalhei

-Catherine da um abraço em Lizzye e Tayllor

Lizzye e Tayllor com voz fina-Ta me sufocando!!!!!!!!!!

Catherine:Adeus

-Quando Catherine sai e fecha a porta Lizzye e Tayllor pulam e comemoram

Catheine:Por algum acaso estavam comemorando?

Lizzye:Nãããão!,estamos super tristes

-Quando ela sai comemoram de novo

FIM DO EPISÓDIO

CONTINUA EM UMA VISITA,CONFUSÃO!


End file.
